The present invention relates to chewing gum compositions and their methods of preparation. Particularly, the invention relates to the use of hydrated emulsifiers in making gum compositions.
The use of emulsifiers in chewing gum is common. Also, emulsifiers are used as part of other ingredients in chewing gum. For example, the use of emulsifiers in gum base gives the gum base the texture properties needed for consumer acceptance and for compatibility with other chewing gum ingredients. Various other uses of emulsifiers in chewing gum have been disclosed in several patents. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,402, an emulsifier is added to a liquid center of a center-filled chewing gum to inhibit flavor migration. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,849, lecithin is mixed with dicalcium phosphate, sugar and syrup to reduce chalkiness of the dicalcium phosphate. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,288, a lecithin liquid flavor premix is added to gum during manufacture to reduce bitterness of harsh flavor notes. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,481, an emulsion is added to anhydrous flavor to give long-lasting flavors, flavor stabilization and soft texture. In Japanese Patent Disclosure No. Sho 55-19014, an emulsifier is used in gum to enhance its non-sticking property.